With improvement of smartness of mobile terminals, functionality of the mobile terminals is becoming diversified, and people may advertise and share information by using social networking software, pick up pictures, browse webpages and even make online payment over the mobile terminals. Accordingly, more and more private information and sensitive information of users are stored on the mobile terminals. In this case, security of the mobile terminals is highly concerned by people.
Since fingerprints are important biological characteristics of human bodies and are unique, fingerprint identification apparatuses are widely applied to the mobile terminals at present, which are mainly used for terminal unlocking, file encryption, secure payment and the like functions. However, conventional fingerprint identification apparatuses may only compare collected fingerprint information and pre-stored fingerprint information to judge whether the collected fingerprint information matches the pre-stored fingerprint information, but fail to judge whether the collected fingerprint information is an authentic fingerprint or a spoof fingerprint. Therefore, the conventional fingerprint identification apparatuses are subject to a risk of being cracked by a spoof fingerprint, and thus the security of the mobile terminals is low.